The present invention relates to a mold for electromagnetic casting having an induction coil, and a coiling device which features at least one nozzle for directing a liquid coolant at the surface of the ingot being cast.
The quality of the product produced by the vertical continuous casting of metals in high frequency electromagnetic mold depends to a very large extent on the level at which the coolant impinges on the surface of the solidifying ingot as the ingot is lowered during casting.
The German Pat. No. 22 02 910 teaches the use of a slit as a nozzle for liquid coolant which is directed at the ingot being cast. The coolant emerges from this nozzle in the form of a stream which is inclined to the surface of the ingot and strikes the ingot at an angle to the main axis or direction of casting; the angle and the level of impingement remain the same for all charges cast. The fixed inclination of the slit also determines the final direction of the stream of coolant.
It is a principal object of the invention to develop a continuous casting mold which allows for effortless fine regulation of the angle of impingement of the stream of coolant onto the ingot surface independent of any corrections which may be required in the electromagnetic field of the mold. It is a further object, in particular with large format ingots, to enable the area of impingement all around the ingot to be varied--thus altering and increasing the cooling effect.